Clocktown
The long lost mighty domain from the distant past. Clocktown was once the height of civilization, having been founded by the man who would be known in this world as Drake and on the cutting edge of technological research and growth. While having a strong, fanatical rivalry with the Artic Realm, in the end it was a horrific, terrifying disaster that brought an end to it - and the world - and caused it to be lost in the mists of time. History Clocktown was founded in the wild, uninhabited paradise of Termina, as a small city that would usher in the new age of growth and technological advancement as the Age of Steam was let loose upon the world. With all of its focus upon said advancement and growth, and funded by the disguised near immortal's mass of accumulated wealth, the town grew quickly, into a full fledged city as progress marched on. In an amazingly anachronistic move, CT, as it had become known, treaded the fine line between leaving the natural greenery and life in coexistence with the new science and humanity that benefieted from it. Within a century, the city became a bustling metropolis, the largest, most advanced, and most influential domain, as did Nervah Reality Resources Incorporated, the true masters of the city. With its powerful CEO and his various "descendents" in charge, CT continued to grow. Motorized cars traveled down along the streets of the city, the metropolis itself powered by incredibly advanced clean nuclear reactors that made the oil and gas plants the rest of the world used seem quaint and archaic in comparison. The Educational system boasted some of the top graduates from the world over, as many flocked to the University of Clocktown for its prestigious degrees in various sciences. CT however had a rivalry with a domain further to the north, which called itself the Artic Realm. If it was a war, it was a cold one, as the fanatical and fierce rivalry led to no direct bloodshed, merely boasting and a race to produce mroe and more advancements in lifestyle and technology. Ultimately, Clocktown had a breakthrough and pulled away, whizzing past its worthy adversaries into a lead they would hold onto until the end of days. Indeed, the idyllic paradise was seemingly the perfect place in the world, where there was no famine, no hunger, and most people were happy. Then the Apocalypse happend, and it all went away, as nature itself proved to be a harsh mistress that cared nothing for the humans that lived on the planet. Legacy None. Specifically, the apocalypse ended not only the domain of Clocktown, but the entirity of the planet, driving civilization into extinction as all life was eradicated. Save one. In a twist of bitter irony, the sole benefactor and legacy of Clocktown, and indeed, that old world, is its founder, who would eventually become both the Admiral of the Forsaken Fortress and Drake of the Empire of Koridai. Still, all the knowledge and advancement of the domain all rests on his shoulders, as he uses it for his own purposes in this new world. Still, as the being might tell you if anyone else besides Drake could see her, Clocktown was perhaps the one time in their long lives that he almost seemed...content. It is noteworthy that, for a man who claims to not care about anything, he still wears the seal of Clocktown on his uniforms as both the Admiral and Drake. Category:History: Domains Category:Domains Category:Geography: Domains